


friends watch porn together

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Minhyuk, Caught, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, blowjob, cowboy, dirty talking, reverse cowboy, top!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: minhyuk catching kihyun—who he knows is 100% straight—jacking off to gay porn couldnt be the worst thing that he would encounter and experience, right?(it ends with him cleaning kihyun’s sheets)





	friends watch porn together

**Author's Note:**

> be warned: this might suck. i had this stuck in my drafts when it had 1k but then months later i finished it while i was angry so bye enjoy + i havent proofread it yet, im sorry for any grammatical errors (esp typos!)

Kihyun’s grunts filled the dorm as he tries to remove the food stain on their newly bought carpet and minhyuk just so happened to wake up from a long nap on the couch and is in pure confusion as to why kihyun was making such sounds. With squinted eyes and a pounding head, he asked the younger “what are you doing?” kihyun cringed upon hearing his roommate’s voice, clearly not wanting to hear him utter a single word “cleaning your fucking mess” kihyun snaps

Minhyuk huffs and covers his eyes with his arm, wanting to fall into deep slumber again and never wake up so that he wont face a grumpy kihyun ever again “wow thank you for answering that question nicely” he mutters, and to his bad luck, kihyun heard loud and clear.

“Fucking-” kihyun throws the damp cloth that he was using to try and clean some of the stain on the carpet on minhyuk’s chest making him release an ‘oof’ sound and sit up, the same cloth clenched on his hand. Before getting the chance to speak, Kihyun was already lunging towards him and ready to throw a fist but minhyuk was fast-fast enough to stand up and run but wasnt careful so he tripped on the cleaning equipment kihyun left on the floor.

“Dont laugh” minhyuk’s face was turning red by now, not wanting to face the smaller for he fucking knows well that he’ll explode from laughter and tease him about it so once picking himself up, he rushed to his room, hearing a loud snicker from the back followed by a hearty laugh.

minhyuk’s heart pounded on his chest too loud for his own liking, afraid that kihyun might hear—which is far from possible. he let out a long sigh and covered his face behind his palms “minhyuk, why are you such an embarrassment? why are trying to be cool?” minhyuk tries to calm the mess in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach before deciding to laugh and sleep it all out.

because hey, sleep fixes everything.

but what cant sleep fix is minhyuk’s hidden feelings and desire for his roommate, yoo kihyun. the longing of wanting to hold him close and be stupid in each other’s arms. but what can he do when kihyun already found the person who he’s willing to spend the rest of his life with? (or so he claims)

“lets just sleep” minhyuk mumbles to himself, cuddles his pillow, and fixes his covers over him “yes, sleep heals the soul” he smiled to himself. 

A few toss and turns later, minhyuk could slowly feel himself drifting off to wonderland and peace in where he would be finally living the life he longs dream of, well that was until he heard his bedroom door creak and kihyun’s sigh of relief followed by it closing

“What the fuck was that?” minhyuk mumbles to himself, quite grumpily too due to the fact kihyun disturbed him from reaching the nirvana he hoped and looking forward to. Not wanting to waste his precious time again, he tried to focus on his breathing to fall asleep but it wasnt working anymore.

“Hell to this!” minhyuk loses it and tosses the covers to the side and stormed off outside his room to kihyun’s, ready to confront him and ask what was his deal but to be greeted by a very surprised half naked kihyun and the moans emitting from his phone.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun’s shout made minhyuk snap out of trance and frown “you really had to check on me and disturb me from my slumber just so you can watch your fucking porn?” Minhyuk, enraged stands infront of kihyun, at the edge of his bed, glances at his cock then to the phone

‘Ah, I cant take this anymore, I dont know what I’m doing’ Minhyuk mumbles to himself, sweating profusely “Get out” Kihyun spoke up and gestured at the door but minhyuk did the opposite and stayed instead, sat next to kihyun and grabbed his phone.

“Stop!” kihyun tried to get his phone back from minhyuks grasp but his arm span wasnt enough so eventually he had to give up and covered his cock which he may add, is still hard and unsatisfied, making him more frustrated than he is

“Your porn preferences are bad” minhyuk taps the play button and swallows the lump on his throat, because he has to admit it turns him on a little bit being on the same room with the one he has sort of feelings for, naked and add the fact that he’s watching gay porn quite out of the blue

“Really? Let’s see if you dont get a hard on” kihyun, not on his right mind and just wants to cum, bit his lip and waited for minhyuk’s reply “deal” minhyuk snickers and averts his attention on the video

kihyun was slightly taken a back at his response and was only brought to his senses when minhyuk nudged his knee to scoot over so he can sit comfortably

minutes has passed with them watching, minhyuk can’t take it anymore because what he’s seeing is him and kihyun instead of the actors infront of the screen and his cock is itching to be touched. he glances to kihyun who was frozen as hell—fuck this, he thought and quickly got his cock out and started to work his pleasure slowly

coming back to reality, kihyun has his hand on the base of his dick, not moving, just staring at the screen infront of him “i cant get off now, your ugly existence is distracting me” kihyun says over the loud moans and grunts of the two professional adult actors then looks at minhyuk, who has his eyes half closed, clearly enjoying what they were watching. 

he looks down then smirks at the sight before he runs his tongue over his teeth, a cocky gesture “cant keep it inside your pants eh?” kihyun changes position so that he was infront of minhyuks view “i guess i win?” minhyuk didnt hear him the first and second time because lust is what’s shrouding his mind 

“shut up” he says after removing his hand, cock twitching and tip coated with precum “shut up” he glances to kihyun’s mouth—those cherry lips that he has ever so dreamt of kissing and glistening it with the help of his saliva, pulling and tugging on it.

“minhyuk?” kihyun frowns in confusion, the hand that was touching his covers were slowly clenching around it, he could feel his heart beat at a fast pace “minhyuk” he called again, now evident with panic

he looks at where minhyuk was looking—his lips. this isnt happening, but what if it is? fuck—kihyun argues with himself and stares at minhyuk’s lips which were slowly parting. every centimeter of his lips closing in, kihyun could feel himself closing his eyes.

minhyuk hesitates upon feeling kihyun’s ragged breath over his lips—they were so close. he looks up to see kihyun with his eyes fully closed “are you sure?” minhyuk asks but he knows kihyun wants this as much as he do

“you really—“ kihyun pushed minhyuk slightly due to the embarrassment he feels—he’s teasing me, he tells himself, because nothing is serious to lee minhyuk. But before completing his sentence, minhyuk is quickly composed himself and leaned forward, grabbing kihyun by his nape and let their lips find each other.

kihyun moans onto the kiss as minhyuk got closer, closing the gap between them—kihyun shortly pulling minhyuk to sit on his thighs so their dicks were touching and on almost feeling each other’s heartbeats

the kiss is sloppy, no love can be found—just lust. or that’s what kihyun wants to believe. he felt minhyuk’s loving touch and swirl of his tongue, as if eating something delicate and precious whereas the blonde felt like melting onto kihyun’s arms.

although the reason behind it is different, minhyuk felt satisfied and happy at how he can feel kihyun’s heartbeat and how it matched his’, how their fingers intertwine and how his free arm draped over kihyun’s neck, sometimes sliding onto the back of his head to tug on his hair. 

minhyuk craved for this. minhyuk wanted this.

and kihyun doesnt feel far off. in midst of the kiss, he suddenly thrusts up and pulls minhyuk forward by the bottom of his back so that they could feel (sort of) each other’s cocks pulsating.

minhyuk was the first to break the kiss and lean his forehead onto kihyun’s and just like that, they stared onto each other’s eyes, trying to find each other’s reflection onto their black ones.

“kihyun” minhyuk gasped out and at that moment, kihyun wrapped his hand over their dicks together then brought his hand up and down slowly, building up the pace to obviously tease minhyuk.

seeing minhyuk lean forward on his shoulder and moan, clearly shows that kihyun got what he wanted yet he shows no sign of stopping driving the blonde man mad and nip onto kihyun’s neck and shoulder, leaving love bites.

“more, i want more” minhyuk moans and whispers on kihyun’s ear then tugs on his lobule (the extra skin on the ear) using his teeth making kihyun more aroused—he cant believe how bold minhyuk is right now.

he pushes minhyuk down, wanting the blonde to feel small and telling him that it is kihyun who has the upper hand “and why would i comply?” he pins minhyuk hands above his head then starts leaving soft kisses on his neck while minhyuk tries to rub onto kihyun again, trying to press his body against kihyun’s.

with his small fingers, he tried to fit both minhyuk’s wrist on his right hand and pushed him down with the other. “be still” kihyun trails down then peeks at minhyuk from his chest while he tries his best to hold minhyuk’s hips and wrists down.

Which was fucking difficult and it’s making kihyun’s blood boil at how squirmy and disobedient minhyuk is. 

“listen here” the hand that once held minhyuk’s hips down found its way to the both sides of his face, thumb and the rest of kihyun’s fingers digging onto his cheeks

“if you wont stop moving, i’d leave you here, inside this room and tie you so that you can’t satisfy—“ kihyun stops and lets his wrist go so that the hand that once held it up ghosted on the tip of minhyuk’s precum coated cock “—this naughty and dirty impatient cock of yours” kihyun flicked the most sensitive part of the tip making minhyuk release a scream and whimper, gripping onto kihyun’s arm

“i wont do it again, please, i want your cock, i want—“ kihyun places his palm over minhyuk’s mouth “too noisy.” he says before sucking minhyuk’s right nipple which caught him off guard and squeeze the hell out of kihyun’s arm

kihyun immediately swats his hand away “keep your hands to your sides” kihyun toyed and pinched minhyuk’s nipples, obviously liking the fact that minhyuk had his face scrunches in pleasure “understand?” minhyuk absentmindedly nods, wanting to feel kihyun’s moist and warm mouth against his nipples again.

kihyun scoffed and resumed on toying and playing with his nipples, alternating from one side to another and making sure that minhyuk feels every inch of his tongue that swirled and teeth that sucked on his nipples.

before separating himself and minhyuk’s lovely buds and is craving for more, he made sure to prep the blonde first before moving on. so without warning whatsoever, he pushed a finger inside minhyuk’s wet muscle making him jolt from surprise and his once soft moans got louder.

“k-kihyun” he breathed out, and reached for kihyun’s arm but the mentioned man was fast and removed his finger then changed his position so that he was kneeling infront of minhyuk’s desperate body.

“what did i say?” hell, minhyuk had enough of this pep talk so he grabbed kihyun then got on top of him so now, they were in the opposite positions. minhyuk moved forward so that his entrance lined up with kihyun’s cock.

he leaned forward a little bit so that sliding his fingers inside him wouldnt be that difficult then had his free hand on kihyun’s side to prop him up and from there, he started fingering himself, on top of kihyun, making sure he’s seeing everything.

moans erupted from minhyuk’s mouth and lip started to turn red due to alternating from moaning then restricting himself from making any noise. he slowly straightened his posture so that he could hold himself up without the help of his free hand—because that free hand would be in good use. 

he brought the hand that was once propping him up to his nipples then started playing with them, teasing and flicking it “like how i want you to do me” he suddenly blurts out of the blue due to how he was so caught up in the moment—well, he cant take that back, because where’s the lie? 

kihyun swallowed the lump on his throat as he watched minhyuk insert a finger followed by another, his cock cant help but twitch that it was already lightly hitting minhyuk’s hands that was fingering his ass due to how close minhyuk was.

“you’re driving me crazy” kihyun grabs minhyuk by his thighs “remove your hands baby” kihyun took minhyuk by surprise at the sudden pet name “hurry” kihyun commands and minhyuk right away placed both his hands on the sides of kihyun’s head

“hold on tight” kihyun cockily smiles “whats there to hold on to when theres no ride?” minhyuk clapbacks and mocked kihyun’s smile making him frown and spread minhyuk’s ass cheeks “let’s see about that”

kihyun thrusts inside minhyuks hole quite roughly making minhyuk fall forward a bit and gasp. kihyun didnt give him time to compose himself nor regain posture and continued thrusting with an irregular speed, going fast then slow—making sure to edge the man above him.

but the surprise doesnt end there, not wanting minhyuk to adjust with his pace, he caught him off guard once again by delivering a hard slap on minhyuk’s ass, leaving the skin with a slight tint of red and minhyuk a moaning and screaming mess.

“kihyun!” minhyuk already was losing the energy on his arms and a few more hard thrusts would send him forward. being the “considerate” person kihyun is, he quickly changed their positions so that minhyuk was now below him. he wasted no time and quickly insert himself again minhyuk, holding him down by his hips so that minhyuk is completely pressed onto the bed.

“fuck!” minhyuk screams at the intensity of kihyun’s thrusts “scream louder” kihyun slapped minhyuk’s ass as he complies with the shorter’s request, and another then another. kihyun didnt stop until he liked the look of the shade of minhyuk’s ass.

kihyun watched minhyuk’s ass engulf his cock over and over again, and oh god his insides fucking felt good. kihyun havent had any good fucks for the past weeks and his silicone toy just couldnt satisfy him. 

he leans then nipped and kissed his pale back, leaving marks for only kihyun to see. he wanted to see him a mess more, to hear him moan that the neighbours two houses down could hear him.

“kihyun, i’m cumming” minhyuk found it hard to say those words out loud, he was panting and kihyun’s thrusts is knocking the air out of him “not yet” kihyun grabbed minhyuk by his triceps and made him sit on his lap, his cock still inside, so that minhyuk’s back touched kihyun’s chest “only cum when i say so” 

minhyuk groaned, he felt his stomach churn and toes curl “please touch me” minhyuk begs and brings kihyun’s hand that rested on one of his thighs to his eager cock “please, please” minhyuk chanted in a soft voice

kihyun grins at how needy minhyuk is becoming—he wanted to tease him more but he could also feel himself nearing to ecstasy and it’s coming fast. kihyun then with no hesitation grabbed minhyuk’s cock and started to pump it up and down, swirling it ever so often so that the warmth and friction would be more felt.

kihyun licked and nipped on minhyuk’s nape while rubbing only the tip of his cock to drive minhyuk to the edge but kihyun was certainly was too focused on the feeling at the pit of his stomach—he so close—that he didnt realize minhyuk already cumming onto his hand

perfect, kihyun grins.

“fuck!” minhyuk’s voice vibrated as kihyun thrusted faster, hand not letting go of his cum stained cock that was already running down his ass and onto kihyun’s, over stimulating his sensitive cock and after a few more thrusts, kihyun came deep inside and slowed down, riding out his high. 

exactly when kihyun kissed minhyuk, due to the overstimulation, he peed all over his chest and kihyun’s covers while slowly thrusting up and down to kihyun’s steady hold on his cock.

both seperated then lied down next to each other, trying to get a hold of themselves, gasping for air and making sure not to lie down on minhyuk’s fluids.

“i still won, you cummed first” kihyun laughs making minhyuk roll his eyes “now, you have to clean my fucking covers you dimwit thanks for messing it with your cum and pee” 

“sure, i’ll wash it if you give me a kiss” minhyuk smiles at kihyun who nudged his forehead as a reply “thats a punishment, stupid” he pouts at kihyun and turned his back to him

“you’re stubborn” kihyun props himself with his elbow and kissed minhyuk on the cheek but before fully pulling back, he whispered “friends dont do this—they dont watch porn together then shortly fuck. but then, i admit, i want something more” minhyuk looks at kihyun who had this smile plastered on his face “i love you, lee minhyuk, i always did”

“i feel the same way too” minhyuk right away answers with excitement and pulled kihyun by the nape to kiss “round two?” he asks innocently

“no, clean my covers first—and next time, dont cum first okay?”


End file.
